The present invention relates to painting generally, and is specifically directed to a paint brush holder which may be attached to a standard paint can and used to progressively lower a paint brush into a can of paint as paint is extracted from the can.
Paint is typically packaged in cans. For most household uses, paint is packaged in cans which are most commonly gallon sizes, although paint is packaged in cans and containers of various sizes.
Paint is commonly applied by means of a paint brush. The paint brush is dipped into a paint can so that paint is received by the bristles of the brush, and the paint is then applied by means of the brush.
Paint cans do not provide a means for the paint brush to rest upon when it is not in use, other than laying the paint brush over the top of the paint can, which is messy and allows the bristles to dry out while not in use.